Young And Beautiful
by La-bala-perdida
Summary: "Hermanos, Cómplices, Amantes". Porque después de todo, un amor es un amor, sin imponer barreras ni limites.
1. Chapter 1

_No podía evitar sentir esa angustia invadir mi cuerpo mientras ella luchaba por sobrevivir. Luego ese alivio cuando fue la ganadora de los Sexagésimos Séptimos Juegos Del Hambre. Mi melliza, Cashmere, había ganado. Luego vino la felicidad de pensar en todo el tiempo que pasaríamos juntos. Hasta que claro, por supuesto, llegaron los Sexagésimos Octavos Juegos Del Hambre._

_Adivinen ¿quien salió? Yo. Era el momento de mostrar mi fuerza y habilidad por todos estos años de entrenamiento en el Distrito 1. Y lo logre. Gane. Quizás por ser "una belleza clásica" que cautivo al Capitolio. O por ser el mellizo de Cashmere. O porque Cashmere fue mi mentora. Millones y millones de causas en mi mente, pero al fin y al cabo gane. Y estar junto a mi familia, y Cashmere._

_Todo era tan maravilloso, hasta que esa horrible realidad volvió a golpear nuestros rostros._

* * *

—En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que los representarían. En los cincuenta aniversario, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos enviaron el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado. Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

—¿Que otra manera cruel va a inventar?—cuestiono Cashmere, sarcástica. Ni a ella ni a mi nos gustaban los Juegos. Eso estaba bastante claro, sin embargo cada año en el Capitolio nos encontramos con llamativos trajes y una falsa sonrisa, fingiendo emoción y alegría por ver como inocentes niños sin culpa son asesinados sin culpa ni motivo.

—Esperemos que no sean mentores, sea lo que sea.—decía nuestra madre, tomando nuestras manos con una dulce sonrisa. Cashmere le sonrió, mientras yo apreté con cariño su mano. Estaba nervioso y de cierta forma ansioso por ver que sucedía en este Vasallaje, exactamente el primero que puedo "contemplar".

—Tranquila mamá, ya estamos a salvo.—le aseguro ella, con una sonrisa. Solo mire fijamente el televisor, esperando oír. Mire, y note como el Presidente Snow estaba listo para leer. Me acomode en el rojo sillón y pestañeé un par de veces para observar mejor.

—En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

_¿Que...?_

—¡No pueden hacer esto!—chillo mi madre, con lagrimas en los ojos. Cashmere estaba intentando consolarla. Ha decir verdad, yo estaba asimilando esto. No tenía idea, y realmente no sabía si estaba en peligro o no. O si Cashmere lo estaba...

—Tranquila mamá, en el Distrito 1 hay millones de Vencedores. Hay posibilidades.—dijo ella, aun con una sonrisa. ¿Como podía sonreír?.

La miro sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?¿Crees eso?—le cuestiono, quizás muy tajante. Ella no me respondió. Suspire, harto. No quería un melodrama. No otra vez. Con los Juegos de Cashmere y los míos ya había habido suficiente e insoportable dramatismo, y sinceramente lo odiaba.

Salí de la casa en nuestros barrios de Vencedores. No tenía muy claro a donde quería ir, pero simplemente no quería estar.

Termine en un bar recordando con amigos viejos tiempos.

Tonto, pero realidad.

Decidí volver cuando estuve lo suficientemente sobrio. No quería causar problemas, aunque suponía tener algunos. Y me daba igual.

Llegue a casa como a las 10. Al entrar me encontré a mi madre tomando un café en la sala de estar. Llevaba su bata rosada ajustada a su delgada y curvilínea figura y su rubio cabello suelto hasta la altura de los hombros. Mi madre era aun joven, como de 50 años, y bastante guapa. O sea, solo miren a sus hijos. Yo y Cash tenemos que haber salido tan bien por alguien.

—¿Donde está Cashmere?—le pregunte, neutral. Ella señalo la cocina. Nunca he sido muy unido con mi madre, pero tampoco tengo una mala relación con ella. Es simplemente poca conversación.

—Lleva en una llamada como una media hora.—dijo, colocando cara de preocupada. Asentí y me acerque a la cocina. En vez de abrir o llamarla, simplemente me quede escuchando.

—No, no puedo. No ahora. Presidente...e-entiendo...esta bien.—decía ella, con un tono suave.—Entiendo perfectamente, Presidente. Haré caso.

Fue suficiente para querer detenerme de escuchar el resto. Me separe abruptamente de la puerta y camine a mi habitación. Me encerré con llave. No se si mi madre habrá notado mi actitud o no, pero no me importaba. Daba igual.

_Porque todo era una mierda._

Era una mierda y odiaba esto.

Sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba pasando, y lo detestaba. No lo nombraba, no lo mencionaba, no le contaba. No lo detenía. Y por eso cada día me odiaba más, por ser un idiota. Por ser un idiota lo suficientemente inútil como para no poder ayudarla.

¡Joder, odiaba esto!

Como un idiota, me desquito con las cosas. Lanzo esa lampara que tengo cerca mío al suelo, destruyéndola. El ruido es enorme.

—¡Gloss! ¿Que sucede?—pregunta mi madre, con un tono preocupado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Déjalo mamá. Aun debe seguir ebrio.—le dice Cashmere, probablemente al lado de ella. Gruño, molesto. ¡No estoy ebrio!

Que sea un idiota es distinto. Y la ciega de Cashmere no lo ve. ¡Joder! ¿Por que no lo ve?

—Pero si esta insoportable. Ya ni siquiera lo reconozco.—dice mi madre, enojada. Yo estoy enojado, y que ella se enoje realmente no le convenía mucho. No quería golpear a una señorita, y menos a mi mamá, pero si las cosas se salían de control realmente no sabía como podía terminar esto.

—Mamá, solo déjalo. Ya se le pasará.—le dijo Cashmere, intentando calmarla. Joder, odio a Cashmere siendo pacifista. ¿Que paso con esa actitud presumida y orgullosa de sus Juegos?

¿Que mierda le sucedió?.

No la reconozco. No reconozco a la persona que más he adorado, y esa mierda asusta más que todos los Juegos, el Capitolio y Snow juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté, más que con resaca, herido. No me gustaba pelear con Cashmere, pero ahora sin embargo nuestras peleas se volvían más constantes. No entendía porque, pero ella estaba cambiando. Y eso no me gustaba ni un poco. Me bañe, me vestí y finalmente salí de mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, estaba casi vacía la casa. Por alguna razón, no se encontraban las cosas de mi madre. Vi a Cashmere en la cocina. Entré a la cocina, notando como ella se tensaba más.

—¿Hice algo mientras estaba ebrio?—cuestione, con sarcasmo. Ella sabía que yo estaba sobrio en ese momento, simplemente me estaba protegiendo. Ella nació minutos antes que yo, entonces se siente como "la mayor". Ella hizo una mueca.

—Fuiste todo un rebelde, pequeño Gloss.—dice ella, sarcástica. Sonrió, la adoro. Cashmere, siempre creyéndose la mayor.

—¿Pequeño?¿El que te supera por 10 cm?—le cuestione, colocándome adelante suyo. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Eres hombre, es natural que seas alto. Más que yo.—dijo ella, mientras tomaba su café. Suspire.

—¿Y mamá?—pregunte, sin nada más en la mente. Ella abrió los ojos excesivamente, lo cual fue bastante extraño. Ya conocía sus hermosos ojos verdes a la perfección, por lo cual no necesitaba mirarlos. Y sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, no podía pestañear ni dejar de observar su belleza. No podía detenerme. Era tan...extraño...

—Se fue a la antigua casa.—dijo ella, dejando su taza de café en el mostrador.—Estaba furiosa. Quería que fuera con ella, pero me negué.

—¿Por que?—cuestione, extrañado. Cashmere era muy unida a nuestra madre, por lo cual era extraño que le dijera que no y abandonara de aquella manera.

—Porque eres mi mellizo, y nos apoyamos.—dijo, para sellar eso con una sonrisa. No supe como mierda reaccionar.

—Eh, sí—dije, como un tonto. Solo escuche su pequeña risa y sonreí de manera nerviosa.

—Por cierto—comentó ella, llamando mi atención—Viajare al Capitolio.

Me quede estático.

—¿Cuanto tiempo?—murmure, apenas logrando modular. Odiaba cuando ella viajaba, en especial si se trataba del Capitolio.

—Hasta la cosecha.—dijo ella, acariciando sus uñas.—Volveré ese día.

—¿Cuando te vas?—pregunte apenas. Ella me miro directamente a los ojos. Yo los coloqué en blanco.

—Hoy, en un par de horas.—dijo, para luego suspirar. Luego me miro de forma fría.—Solo quería informártelo.

—¿Que hago si mamá viene?—cuestione, serio. No iba a actuar "cariñoso" mientras ella fría.

—Ella no vendrá.—respondió, con cara de aburrida. Asentí, frío. Como ella. Como ella quiere que la trate, seré. "Por mi melliza".—Voy a empacar. Adiós.

—Suerte con el trabajo sucio. Espero que lo disfrutes.—le dije de manera cruel. Ella no respondió, y su silencio me abrumo más de lo que esperaba. Solo la vi salir de la cocina con los ojos brillosos.

Sí, era un idiota. Un completo idiota. Herí a mi hermanita. A mi melliza. ¿Que tan bruto soy?.

Pasamos el resto de ese par de horas sin hablarnos, hasta que reaccione. Y como todo imbécil que soy, reaccione en el último momento, como ya saben. Iba saliendo de la casa con sus maletas, cuando la intercepté, colocándome delante de ella. La agarré fuertemente de la cintura y la apegue a mi en un abrazo. Ella me correspondió al instante. Se sentía cálido, bien...quizás demasiado.

Nos separamos cuando fuimos conscientes del tiempo y la realidad otra vez. La sonreí. observándola con ternura.

—Adiós, hermosa—le dije, para luego besar su mejilla. Tan cerca de sus labios...que dio miedo. A decir verdad bastante. Ella solo sonrió levemente, tomo sus maletas y desapareció de mi vista. Dejándome con una gran confusión, y unos labios sensibles a su piel. Deseosos...de ella.

* * *

E visto a mi princesa en la televisión. Junto a Caesar Flickerman, al lado de Johanna y Finnick. Sonríen llamativamente y tientan a la gente a desearlos aun más. Johanna con un vestido rojo, apegado a su musculoso cuerpo, el cual, a decir verdad, no esta mal. Finnick simplemente luce abdominales, aunque todos sabemos que solo les interesa el gran "amigo" de Finnick. Y mi melliza lleva unas calcetas arcoiris cubriendo casi todas sus piernas, y luego una ropa interior de puntitos, que muestra su plano vientre y su sostén copa A. Sí, sabía su talla, quizás por pervertir o por cercanía. Prefería no pensarlo mucho, porque terminaría perdiendo. Lleva también guantes arcoiris que llegan a sus codos y un gorro de invierno arcoiris. No resulta tan sexy como ella pensara.

Pero daba igual. El Capitolio la adora, lleve lo que lleve puesto. Aunque una preferencia de ellos debe ser al natural. Oh, por supuesto que sí. Imagino que con Finnick y Johanna debe ser lo mismo, aunque personalmente yo taparía un poco a Finnick. Con ver a Johanna al natural no tengo ningún problema.

_Oh, que pervertido soy. Genial._

—Están muy guapos, chicos—dijo Caesar, guiñando un ojo.—Pero Finnick, tu simplemente me encantas.

El Capitolio estalla en risas. Finnick sonríe, según yo algo obligado, aunque más relajado cuando habla con Caesar. Por lo menos al hablar con Caesar nos podemos sentir cómodos, porque el maniático de llamativos colores en su cabello era realmente agradable, y quizás lo único sincero del Capitolio.

—Oh, gracias Caesar—acepto Finnick, coqueto.—Si quieres luego nos tomamos un trago, tu y yo solos...

Volvieron a reír, mientras Finnick guiñaba su lindo ojo. Bah, el era solo un orgulloso más. Eso sí, me gustaría ver como reaccionaría la loca de Annie ante eso.

Después de todas esas risas, vuelven a enfocar a Cashmere y Johanna. Creo que reunieron a los más guapos de los tributos como una especie de insulto y humillación, porque es realmente estúpido observarlos con esas sonrisas falsas y esos llamativos trajes, mostrándoles "el culo" al Capitolio.

—Johanna y Cashmere, mis amores—dijo Caesar, con una sonrisa. Estas dos sonreían, falsas, como yo ya bien sabía. Pero Johanna ya mostraba algo de su carácter, pues debes en cuando hacia muecas que lo demostraban.—¿Como han estado?

—Bien, junto a la familia—contesta Johanna, mirando al Presidente Snow directamente a los ojos.

_Ugh. _Johanna se quejaba de siempre tener problemas, y ella misma se los creaba. Era una chica complicada. Guapa, obviamente, pero con un carácter con el cual cualquiera temería.

—Sí, descansando en casa—dice Cashmere, intentando suavizar el tema. Le da un disimulado codazo y sonríe encantadoramente al Capitolio.

Cashmere era simplemente una Diosa. Siempre la observaba y podía asegurar que su belleza era impresionante, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.

_Como a mi..._


	3. Chapter 3

** Cashmere's POV**

Intento sonreír, ser adorada, amada y admirada. Quiero una una vida, y puedo conseguirla. Simplemente necesito seguir las reglas, sin temer, sin desobedecer.

Lo deseo, quizás demasiado, pero lo deseo. Solo quiero felicidad y seguridad, y para ello debo seguir las reglas, aunque me gusten o no. Aunque realmente...no me gustan. Este es solo un juego sucio de Snow, el cual espero, que no dure para siempre. Esa arpía no es inmortal, por lo cual solo pienso obedecer hasta su bella muerte.

—Señorita Mason, sus palabras...me han conmovido—dijo Plutarch, mientras Johanna y Finnick, junto a mi lo escuchábamos. Johanna sonríe burlonamente.

—¿Eso cree?—cuestiona esta con atrevimiento. Finnick y yo nos mandamos miradas cómplices, ambos coincidiendo en la idea de que Johanna era una loca suicida.—Pues debo admitir haberme censurado bastante. ¿Pero así no es todo en el Capitolio? Censurado, ocultando la verdadera amenaza, y sobre todo, quien es el enemigo. El real enemigo.—luego lo miro amenazadoramente, mientras el se encontraba serio.—Señor Heavensbee.

—Si fuera inteligente, señorita Mason, se callaría.—dijo el. Entonces luego deposito su mirada en mi.—Como esta hermosa señorita.—no supe como reaccionar, así que tan solo sonreí nerviosamente.—Todavía no nos presentan, bella dama.

—Cashmere Leight—dije, extendiendo mi mano. Dude, mientras Finnick y Johanna aun me miraban. Pensé en quitarla, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Plutarch la tomo y la beso. Era educado, y encantador de una manera agridulce.

—Un gusto, señorita Leight—dice, soltándola. ¿Debería decir igualmente?. No lo haré. Sonrió otra vez, ahora algo tímida.—Bien, Finnick, encantador como siempre. Señorita Mason, luego recibirá las consecuencias.

—¡¿A quien se la tendré que chupar, Heavensbee?!—grita Johanna, histérica. El la observa sorprendido. Ella sonríe de una manera torcida.—Es solo curiosidad, usted sabe.

El solo se retira, ignorándola. Suspiro, harta.

—Estás buscando la muerte, ¿o que?—le cuestione, mirándola molesta. Ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por Dios, Cash!—dice ella—Solo estoy jugando. No seas tan dramática.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

—Estás loca—le dice Finnick, con una sonrisa. No sirve de nada decirlo, después de todo ella ya lo sabía.

—Por cierto, hay una fiesta en un par de horas—dijo Johanna, mientras soltaba su cabello. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿En serio piensas ir?—le cuestione, extrañada. Johanna no era una chica fiestera. Que fuera provocativa, atrevida y quizás muy grosera como extrovertida. Pero fiestera no era.

—Ahí están nuestros clientes, querida—contesta, volviendo a colocar los ojos en blanco. Asiento.—Para ti va lo mismo, Finnick.

—Sí, lo se—dice el—A mi le lo explicaron sin ser amables, no como a ustedes.

Johanna hace una mueca.

—¡Uy, lo hirieron!—dice Johanna con voz infantil mientras le aprieta un cachete. Finnick arruga la nariz. Rió ante eso.—Bien, vamos a arreglarnos.

—¿Arreglarnos?—cuestiono, extrañada.—¿No vamos a ir así?

—Por supuesto que no.—dice Finnick, mirando su traje.—Tampoco no somos tan putas para andar así.

—Cierto—digo, haciendo una mueca. A decir verdad me gustaban las calcetas y el gorro...—Me guardare estos, pues me encantaron.

Sonrió infantilmente. Johanna sonríe, pero de una manera sarcástica.

—Vamos ya.—dice, al ver pasar agentes de la paz merodeando. Asiento y junto a Finnick y ella nos vamos. Conversamos camino hacia nuestros apartamentos, cada uno contando de nuestras vidas.

—¿Y como ha estado Mags?—le pregunto a Finnick calmadamente, con una sonrisa. El me la devuelve.

—Bien, durmiendo y en casa.—contesta el, sonriendo tiernamente.—Annie en este instante esta con ella, cuidándola.

—Eso es adorable—comento Johanna, sin siquiera mirarnos. No entendí si lo dijo con algún tipo de sarcasmo o era sincera. Daba igual, Johanna era ella.—Por cierto, ¿como esta mi lindo Gloss?

—Bien, emborrachándose y siendo un bruto, como siempre—contesto, embozando una sonrisa al recordar todas las idioteces que ha cometido Gloss. Suelto una carcajada luego. Gloss es tan...extraño. Especial, mejor dicho. No puedo entrar ni un segundo a la mente de mi hermanito, y lo conozco desde siempre. Es tan extraña esta situación, y cada vez que intento entenderla termino con un dolor de cabeza.

Johanna sonríe de forma maliciosa.

—Gloss es el chico más sexy que alguna vez haya visto.—confiesa, mientras muerde su labio inferior. Rió y arqueo una ceja.

—¿Para tanto?—cuestiono.—Se que Gloss es bonito, pero ser la persona más sensual...quizás sea mucho.

—Gloss es demasiado sexy. Mortalmente sexy.—confesó Johanna. Volví a reír. Era extraño oír estas cosas. Sí, adoraba a Gloss...pero pensar en el de una manera distinta a la de mi mellizo se me hacía quizás extraño.

O porque simplemente me asustaba tocar lo prohibido.

—Supongo—dije, sin realmente ya no saber nada más que comentar. Johanna me miro directo a los ojos. Entonces recordé que Finnick estaba a nuestro lado, pensando calladamente. Preferí no interrumpirlo, puesto que se veía bastante metido en su mente.

—Le he intentado ligar y le he dejado muy en claro que me estoy insinuando, pero el no me toma en cuenta—me contó. Le mire sorprendida. Según lo que yo sabía Gloss encontraba bastante guapa a Johanna, pero que la ignorara olímpicamente...era extraño. Entonces entró en mi mente esa extraña idea. ¿Y si es gay?—Deberías vigilar a tu hermanito, Cash.

Asentí.

¿El resto de la noche? Nos arreglamos, fuimos y por supuesto, conquistamos. Eramos el símbolo sexual del Capitolio, y esperaba que eso cambiara alguna vez. Porque tener a desconocidos que te tratan como una puta y te asquean de maneras in imaginadas, no era nada agradable.

Y lo único que me haría sentir bien en un momento así es tenerlo al lado mío y abrazarlo. Reconfortarme en el, y ser feliz. _Porque junto a Gloss podía ser completamente feliz, y eso nunca cambiaría. _


End file.
